100 Theme Challenge- Hetalia
by Lazay Woman
Summary: HongIce 100 Theme Challenge. Iceland and Hong Kong realize they're gonna be parents. Are they prepared for the life of a parent and the challenges it comes with it? What will the Nordic and Asian countries say about this? What will the other countries think about this new development, never having experienced a country being pregnant before? Includes DenNor and SuFin Yaoi/Shonen-Ai
1. Crash

_A/N: ~Okay, so I know I am very bad at updating things, but I really had a brainstorming idea. I found this thing about a 100 theme challenge. I saw hummerhouse do this, but I didn't know it was a thing. Anyways, reading the chapter titles, I saw one named 'Tea' and couldn't help but think of Iggy from Hetalia. So, then as I kept reading, I had an idea. What about a FrUk fiction? Well, I looked up to see if it was done and saw someone started it a few years ago, but didn't finish. So, since I wanted to do something without it having been even sorta done, I thought 'Oh My God. HongIce.'. So, yeah. I spent all of the other night planning it out sorta, so I can't really back out of this. I will try to do a chapter once a week. If I fail to do so, please do not assume me dead. I just suck at updating. Anywho, I will leave now and let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!~_

Chapter 1: Crash

It was another calm, quiet day at the Icelandic's home. Hong Kong, Iceland's boyfriend of 2 years, sat at the kitchen table drinking green tea.

It was a habit of his, having lived with England for so long, but he didn't mind it. In fact, he liked having his morning tea in the quiet of early morning.

Sipping on his tea, he went to turn to the next page in the newspaper when a sudden crash, followed by a scream from upstairs made him drop his cup.

Hong Kong, recognizing his lovers voice, dropped the newspaper and ran to go help Icey. Racing up the staircase, he wondered what had happened to the little Icelandic.

Stopping at the top of the stairwell, he looked for the source of the noise and, glancing at the shut bathroom entrance, quickly went over and slammed open the door.

There, leaning heavily against the marble counter, was Iceland. His face was pale and his expression one of fright as he looked at nothing in particular. The weird thing was that he didn't even acknowledge Hong Kong's presence. He was too busy being panicked to notice.

"Iceland, what's wrong?" Hong asked, hurrying over to place his hands on the Icelandic's shoulders in an effort to calm him.

Ice just stood there, frozen as he tried to comprehend what Hong just asked. When the words made it into Icey's shocked mind, he carefully moved so he could look at the Asian.

"Hong... Kong? I... I... l-look." Ice managed out as he moved away slightly so he could lift up his baggy white shirt he always wore to bed.

"What is it you want me to look-" Hong Kong stopped talking as he looked in surprise at the Icelandic's stomach. It was rounded almost, but not in the 'you need to work out more often' way. It was swollen a bit, and a few stray stretch marks were seen.

_'It...It couldn't be...' _Hong Kong thought as he looked at the pale, rounded stomach in shock.

"I...I think, I'm pregnant."

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: ~Oh my, that surprise though! Yeah, when reading the chapter titles, I had a lot of 'what if' moments and 'what the hell did I just do?!' moments. It was... interesting, to say the least. I do feel like I may go to hell after this, but oh well. SCREW THE LOGIC! ICEY IS PREGGO! Anywho, I hoped you liked this first chapter. See ya, Friends.~_


	2. Dim

_A/N: ~Hello again guys. Like I said, here is the next chapter. Honestly, it took a while to think of what to write, but I had a brainstorm and here it is. Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 2: Dim**

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea." Ice said as he coward behind his boyfriend, not wanting to knock on the door.

Hong Kong turned around and patted Icey's head in comfort. "It'll be fine. Like, don't worry so much." And, before Iceland could protest, knocked loudly on the wooden door.

Not having to wait long, Sweden opened the door wide to let them through. Having been expected, the reluctant Iceland and bored Hong went inside.

"W'nt t' t'ke 'ff th' c't? (Want to take off the coat?)" Sweden asked, looking at the Icelandic's baggy jacket he wore.

Icey shook his head no, and Sweden didn't push it further. He never did.

Inside the living room, the other Nordics all were sitting patiently, waiting for the young couple.

Well, all except Norway were patient. The Norwegian was fidgeting in his seat, obviously not comfortable with having to wait for his brother. When he heard Iceland had some news for all of them, he had been wondering all day on what it could be.

Denmark was eager to know what it was too, but knew he would get the information sooner or later and that it probably wasn't really exciting, since it was from Iceland. So, he wasn't jumping up and down in his seat like he usually does.

Finland was calm as usual, smiling brilliantly when seeing the young countries. He wasn't worried in the slightest, and thought it would be good news he would receive from them.

As soon as everyone was seated, it went dead silent, everyone looking at Iceland expectantly.

Iceland was sweating bullets when he realized he had to say something. He didn't want to be the one to deliver the news, especially to his over-protective older brother who tends to over react to things.

Looking at his Asian boyfriend, who nodded in encouragement, Icey took a deep breath and said bluntly, "I'm pregnant."

All was quite. Nobody moved or said a word. Even time seemed to go still for a moment as the news hung in the air.

It was Finny who smiled, being the first to speak. "Really? Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" Standing up, he went over and hugged the surprised Icelandic.

Right after, Sweden followed suit and placed his hand on Hong Kong's shoulder. "C'ngr'ts. (Congrats)"

Denmark grinned at the two. "I always knew you were the bottom, Ice." Standing up, he slapped Hong Kong on the back and said, "Congrats you two!"

Iceland blushed at the surprisingly happy response he got from his family, but then looked over at his brother, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Um... Norge?" He asked quietly, wondering if he was okay.

"You're... pregnant?" Norway said, as though the words didn't sound right on his tongue. "You're... pregnant..."

Iceland stood up and went over to the shocked Norwegian. "Nor-"

Suddenly, Norway stood up and practically ripped open the Icelandic's baggy coat, lifting up the shirt underneath only to suck in a sharp breath in shock.

All stared at the big, rounded stomach of the Icelandic in surprise. He looked to have been months into the pregnancy.

Norway looked at the swollen tummy of his little brother, anger bubbling inside as Iceland looked at him in concern and confusion.

"Norge, what's wro-"

"What did he do to you?" Norway asked quietly, barely audible. As he said it, the lights flickered and dimmed slightly, Norways aura taking on a purple color.

"What do you mean? ...Norge?"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO?!" Norway suddenly yelled, the lights suddenly dim to black, blue flames taking its place.

Flinching, the Icelandic said timidly, "N-nothing. What do you mean?"

"HONG KONG! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! WAS IT SOME KIND OF BLACK MAGIC? HOW. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?!"

All the other Nordics have backed up to the other side of the room, having not seen their usually calm and collected friend lose it like this.

"HONG KONG, YOU BASTARD!" Norway yelled, running over and slugging the Asian hard in the face.

Even Hong didn't anticipate this reaction.

TBC...


	3. Futile

_A/N: ~And here is chapter 3 for you all! I left you guys with such a cliff hanger last time, but now it is time to show you the next part. Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 3: Futile**

"Norge, stop!" Icey exclaimed, starting to run over there to help when Finland grabbed him and held him back.

"Don't!" He whispered harshly. "We don't know how much control Norway has over himself right now. He might accidently hurt you and the little one."

Looking at the determined and worried face of Finny, and the concerned ones of Sweden and Denmark who stood right next to Iceland in a protective manor, Icey could only look on in horror as his brother threw fists at his lover.

He knew Norge only did things like this to protect him, but he wasn't a child anymore. He could take care of himself.

It was when Hong Kong pinned Norway to the ground in a tight body lock when everyone moved a bit to let Icey by, staying close just in case.

"Like, why did you do that?" Hong Kong asked, bored expression on his face. It was times like these that Icey was glad his partner was a master at martial arts. "I don't know how to do black magic, or even just magic."

"You hired someone!" Norway practically hissed back, looking as a rabid cat would, but x10.

Iceland timidly walked forward and bend down so his face was close to his elder brother's. "Big Brother, I promise that Hong Kong didn't mean for this to happen."

Norway's eyes flashed with hesitance, as though he wanted to believe those words before they turned to one of distrust. Weird thing was, even though Norway was looking at Iceland, the distrust wasn't directed at younger brother at all.

It was what Norge said next that who it was directed to became obvious.

"Get rid of it."

Iceland blinked, not comprehending what he just said. "Of what?"

"That thing. Get rid of it." He said, teeth ground together in frustration.

Icey didn't understand the words Norge just spoke, as though they were some jumbled form of letters that made no sense.

He looked over at Hong for an answer, only seeing a pained expression. Looking over at the Dane and Swede, who were ones of shock, it wasn't until he looked at Finland's shocked and angry face that the words finally sank in.

Get rid of it.

That thing.

The baby.

Norway wanted to get rid of the baby.

"B-But why?" The Icelandic whispered, mind clouded and vision hazy.

"Why?" Norge asked, incredulous. "It is black magic. We don't know what that thing is."

Icey barely heard the words his brother spoke as his mind spun.

His baby.

HIS baby.

"Y-you want to k-kill... m-my baby?" Icey whispered, his ears ringing.

Norway looked at Iceland with an apologetic face. "Don't think of it that way. It isn't a baby. It's a thing formed from bla-"

Icey couldn't hear the words Norway spoke anymore. No matter how much he tried to understand, it was futile. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Icey saw the room spinning, wondering slightly what was going on.

"M-my baby..."

When Iceland felt the floor disappear, he didn't pay attention to all the Nordics rushing over to catch him.

He could only think, 'Why my baby?' as he cradled his stomach with his hands.

All going black.

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: ~Oh no! Norge, what are you saying? Anyways, sorry if this is a lot to take in. It is suppose to be full of angst-y stuff. I am not use to writing such stories, so I apologize if it is offensive or badly written. Anyways, see ya Friends!~_


	4. Erratic

~And here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.~

**Chapter 4: Erratic**

_**Flashback:**_

The night was quiet as Iceland stood on his balcony, looking at the Icelandic sea below.

The sky had taken on a red orange hue as the sun, now in the horizon, began to set.

"Hey Ice."

Icey didn't need to turn to know it was Hong Kong who spoke. He continued watching the sky as his asian boyfriend walked over to stand next to him.

"Like, it's a nice sight."

The Icelandic boy nodded, saying nothing.

They stood in comfortable silence, waves crashing against the cliffside the only sound heard.

The sun was almost completely set, the sky now beautiful shades of purple and blue as stars sprinkled the night.

A sudden cold breeze made the asian shiver, moving close to put a protective arm around Iceland. Icey was always warm. "Like, let's go inside."

Iceland said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's waist, nuzzling his face in his chest.

The Asian reciprocated the action, in turn sitting his chin on Icey's head of soft, white hair.

Both said nothing for a moment, just enjoying their shared embrace.

Iceland moved his head to look up at his boyfriend, eyes reflecting the sky as he said, "Hong Kong, make love to me."

Hong need not hear any more as he placed a gentle and lingering kiss to Icey's soft, compliant lips.

Pulling back, the Icelandic grabbed Hong Kong's hand and led him into the house to his bedroom, where nothing but soft moans and erratic breathing were heard.

Their bodies so entangled they were seemingly one being.

Their hearts beating as one.

_**The next morning:**_

Iceland awoke to find himself laying across Hong Kong's chest, feeling the most complete he has ever felt in a long time.

Probably ever.

He felt comfortably warm as he layed across Hong's torso, finger lazily tracing the Icelandic's spine.

Both were awake and unwilling to move an inch, let alone get out of bed.

When Icey's cell phone went off, the ringtone he set for Norway interrupting their pleasant silence, he sighed. "I should probably answer that."

Nodding, Hong moved his arm off of Icey to let him up, watching his pale skined lover answer the call.

Not really paying attention to the conversation, Hong Kong studied Iceland's naked bodice, smiling at the memory of last night.

"What are you smiling at?" Icey asked, interrupting Hong's reverie.

Smirking, he answered nonchalantly, "Just admiring the view."

Blushing, the Icelandic said, "Well stop. I have to go shopping with Norge today."

"Well, you could do that. Or, you could come back to bed." The Asian country said, opening his arms in invitation.

Iceland paused, considering before shaking his head. "No, Norge will come barging down the door if I try to skip out."

Turning around to get his clothes, Icey didn't notice Hong Kong until his arms were wrapped gently around his neck, nuzzling his head in the Icelandic boy's hair.

"Hong, what is it?"

The Asian boy said after a moment, "I'm glad we waited."

Icey smiled shyly at his words. "Me too. But, I am still going shopping."

Hong Kong grinned, letting go of Iceland with a resigned sigh. "Thought so, but still it like sucks. I suppose I can hang with Korea today."

"That's the spirit. Now, stop sulking and let me get ready."

"I am totally already for round two."

Iceland rolled his eyes, blushing. "Just go drink your damn tea or something."

Hong smirked, but complied and, after pulling on some jeans over his boxers, headed downstairs.

Icey smiled to himself and murmured, "What am I gonna do with that idiot?"


	5. Loved

**_Chapter 5: Loved_**

"Hey Norge, ya comin ta bed?"

Norway didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge the Dane's presence as he sat in the kitchen with his untouched coffee in front of him, being stared into intensely as the Norwegian was in deep thought.

Sighing, Denny walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Norge, thinkin about it isn't gonna help."

Norway didn't say anything, but his body stiffened at the memory of his little brother. His cute, small, naïve little brother who just didn't understand why Norge reacted the way he did. Remembering his Island, stomach bulging and completely self-unaware of the dangers, brought Norway to boiling anger.

It was the memory of his darling brother with hands on his stomach in a protective hold, looking at the Norwegian with a mix of shock, fear, and overwhelming negative emotions that a stab of pain ridden with guilt washed over Norge.

What made him angry was the fact that Icey wasn't scared for himself or even the damn Asian. He was scared for IT. FOR that THING growing inside Iceland. Eating away at his life force while Icey smiled through the whole damn thing.

It made the Norwegian hate himself even more.

Denmark, unaware of Norway's thoughts, went on to say, "Norge, it isn't your fault. Ice will be alright. I mean, it's just a baby-"

Suddenly the Norwegian stood up and jabbed his finger at the annoying Danish man. "You don't even fucking know! My brother is in danger and I can't do anything to help! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT FUCKING HURTS YOU FUCKING DANE?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

The Dane wasn't surprised by the words that flew from Norge's mouth, and unflinchingly stared back at his lover who was so raw with emotion.

Taking his face between his hands, the Dane leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Norway's forehead. "You're right Norge. I'm sorry."

"No you're not you insensitive prick! You know nothing!" The Norwegian said with reduced anger, eyes pricking with tears that wanted to escape his always closed off tear duct.

Denmark only kissed Norway's face, murmuring, "You're right." and "I'm sorry." whenever his lips weren't connected to skin.

"You don't know what it's like... to know your lillebror is in danger... and can't do anything about it... You don't!" Norway chocked out the last part as dry sobs racked him.

The Dane said nothing as he kissed the hot tears away before they could fall. "S'okay. I got ya."

The Norwegian hated how vulnerable he was. How this idiot Danish man could make him take off his mask, baring his soul as he let himself fall into the arms that always made him feel stupidly safe. As though his worries were washed away by the tall, idiotic Dane.

Norge doesn't believe in such things as love. But, if he could connect to how he felt right then outside of the anger and grief, it would be love.

He felt so incredibly and ridiculously loved by this stupid Danish idiot.

**_TBC..._**

_~Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to make sure the other Nordic's are in the story. Anyways, make your own opinion of Norway and I shall see ya later. See ya Friends.~_


	6. Soft

**Chapter 6: Soft**

_Back to Hong Kong and Iceland:_

Iceland took a sip of his freshly made coffee, sighing in contentment as the liquid warmed him almost immediately after it slid down his dry throat.

He sensed rather than saw his boyfriend head inside through the door behind him, relief washing over him as he felt the stress begin to deplete. He no longer felt the need to protect his blind spot.

"Hey Ice. You're still up." It wasn't a question Hong asked as he placed his suitcase on the floor, starting to unbutton his overcoat.

"Yeah." Icey said, turning to face the Asian as he placed the heavy coat on the rack beside the door.

"So, how was work?" Iceland asked, changing the subject as he watched Hong walk over to make himself a cup of tea.

"Like usual." He said, hanging his tea packet on the side of the cup on the inside, allowing the flavor seep into the hot water below.

Icey only nodded as he took another sip of his coffee, savoring the flavor and warmth. Hong noticed this and smiled lightly. "Another cup of your 'special coffee' Ice?"

Iceland looked over at his boyfriend and allowed a small smile. "You should try it. It's good."

"Nah. I hate coffee and it makes it worse that it's liquorish flavored." Hong Kong said, inwardly shuddering at the memory of when he first tried the disgusting candy. He wondered just how bad the Icelandic's taste buds were to find that stuff delicious.

Iceland pouted, "What's wrong with liquorish?" He asked, setting his cup down.

Hong laughed lightly at the pouting Icey. "Oh, nothing to you. I'm just worried that if you eat anymore, you'll become liquorish."

Iceland continued pouting. "S'not my fault that it tastes good." He grumbled, going to make himself another cup.

"Aw, don't be like that Ice!" As Hong said this, he gently pulled the Icelandic to him in a nice hug. "You're totally cute when pouting."

Sighing, Iceland grumbled something about how mean the Asian was, but allowed the hug.

"Icey, you're so soft. Like a little fluffy kitten." Hong Kong said, rubbing his cheek against Iceland's mop of silky white hair.

Icey sighed again, but couldn't hold back the smile that crept over his lips. Hugging back, he said, "If I'm a kitten, then you're a mouse."

"No way! I'm totally the ferocious Siberian tiger." The Asian said, making Iceland laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet."

"No, I totally am! Can't you see the resemblance? I'm the protector of evil!"

Iceland was about to respond, when he suddenly froze with his hands placed quickly on his stomach.

Noticing, Hong immediately began asking if he was alright as he tugged the baggy shirt up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. The baby was just stretching is all." Icey whispered, smiling non-convincingly.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor again, Ice." Hong suggested. "This shouldn't hurt you as much as it has been."

"I don't know..." Icey began, but when seeing Hong's worried eyes, he added. "If it continues, I'll go see England."

Relaxing slightly, he then heard Iceland yawn. His partner hadn't been able to sleep alone well lately since the incident with Norway, and it worried Hong. Hong Kong would go to use the bathroom and he would come back to his boyfriend screaming and thrashing around the bed.

When the Asian climbed back in to hug the Icelandic gently, soothing him, the screams would die down to soft whimpers and the thrashing would turn to shivering.

It scared him.

Picking Icey up, he decided that he wouldn't leave his side in bed for even a moment. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Hong murmured, carrying the tired Iceland upstairs.

Laying him on the neatly made bed below, Hong Kong pulled Icey to him and held him close, petting the soft head of hair as he felt Icey fall into a light sleep.

Hong didn't fall asleep, and instead watched the rise and fall of the Icelandic's chest, making sure to keep the nightmares that haunted his lover's dreams away.

All night, Iceland had a dream of a giant tiger fighting off demons. His protector against the nightmares. He decided then that Hong Kong might of been right about one thing.

He really was like a ferocious Siberian tiger.

_**TBC...**_

_~Aw, how cute was that? The fluffy HongIce, I swear it will be the death of me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya Friends!~_


	7. Hold

_~Hey, sorry for being away for so long. I kinda needed a break from responsibility. Anyways, here is chapter 7 for you. Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 7: Hold**

_Summary: Hong Kong goes to break the news to China._

Hong Kong sat on the elder Asian's couch, waiting for China to bring the tea in he made for anyone who decided to visit. To say said nation wasn't surprised by the sudden call for Hong Kong to come see him would be an understatement. Hong never just 'comes over to chat over tea'. It just doesn't happen.

But this certain visit was one the youngest Asian knew he had to face sooner or later. And if he kept this from his family any longer, it would just make things worse for keeping secrets.

He was pretty nervous telling his other father, England, about his and Iceland's new development. He was pretty much sweating bullets now, knowing the European nation was much more reasonable than Yao.

He smiled at the memory of Icey curled up on his father's couch, introducing his 'liquorish tea' to the Brit. Hong didn't understand why they both seemed to like the gross combination, but oh well. They were both weird countries he loved.

"I'm back with the tea, aru!" China said, interrupting Hong Kong's thoughts. He took the offered cup of oolong tea and sipped slowly, afraid if he drank too fast he might choke.

Taking a seat across from him, the elder took a drink of tea before looking back at Hong. "So, you wanted to talk aru?"

Hong Kong nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet and took a drink to calm his nerves.

China raised an eyebrow questioningly, curiosity increasing. "This is unexpected of you, aru. What brought this on?"

Still feeling incredibly nervous, he cleared his throat and hesitantly began, "Well... it's a bit complicated..."

"Complicated, aru? Did you get in trouble for playing with your fireworks again, aru?! How many times have I told you-"

"No!" Hong Kong interrupted, frustration high with increasing impatience and stress. "Like, that's not it!"

Taken aback, he stopped his rant and waited for his son to cool off. When Hong's breathing calmed, China asked gently, "Well, what is it then aru?"

Hong Kong really didn't want to do this, but seeing a bit more reason enter China's eyes, he took a deep breath and said, "It's about Iceland."

Elder nation just felt even more confused and worried, and had to ask, "Is he okay? He is not sick or hurt, is he aru?"

Iceland and China had bonded before when one of Icey's volcanos went off, and the Nordics were in war during the time. So, with Hong busy with paper work from his boss, the elder nation had reluctantly watched over him. China was surprised by how much of a good kid Icey really was, and allowed Hong to continue seeing him with all doubt erased from his mind.

Iceland was actually a good influence on his son, China concluded, which made the young lovers happy.

"Well," Hong began, "He's pregnant."

Long silence followed those words, and China just stared at his son, shock and confusion quite clear. "Um... I don't think I understand, aru. He's male... and a country..."

Hong Kong shrugged his shoulders, honestly as confused as China was about how it was possible. "We asked England to, like, make sure it was true. It is."

China sat there, motionless as he asked, "Did you two... bed, aru?"

Younger Asian blushed at what he was asking, but nodded his head in confirmation.

"Hong Kong, what have I told you about that aru?!" China yelled, tea placed on the coffee table. "I have told you to never bed someone out of marriage! It is the honorable thing!"

"How were we, like, suppose to know this would happen?! We're nations and guys! How can we marry when it, like, isn't allowed in our countries?"

China knew it was true, but it didn't matter. "You have brought shame to this family, aru!"

Hong Kong felt guilty at the words, but was angry that his father was being so unreasonable as usual. "Well, what am I, like, suppose to do?!"

"Do the right thing and MARRY HIM!"

Okay. Hong wasn't expecting that.

"Um... what?" He asked 'intelligently'.

"Marry him aru!" China huffed. "What did you think I would say aru? To leave a pregnant child to their own defenses? No aru! You made a problem, you do the right thing."

In all his life, Hong never expected to hear China say something he agreed with, let alone a reasonable thing too. He wished he brought a camera to capture the moment. "For once, I actually, like, agree."

China sighed, still unhappy but content with Hong's answer. "Then go, aru. I will tell the rest that we have a new niece or nephew coming aru."

"Don't bother." A voice from behind the sofa surprising them.

Taiwan stood up, grinning from ear to ear. "We got the message."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the other Asians came out of hiding, having been listening in.

"I thought I told you not to come until later, aru." China said, a bit confused as to how they managed to sneak their way in without him noticing.

"We thought to come an hour early today to surprise you." Grinning, S. Korea jumped up to hug Hong Kong. "We never thought our little brother would become an Oppa!"

The other Asians laughed, smiling. Even China smiled when S. Korea exclaimed "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! KA-ZU!"

Maybe the hold on Hong Kong's family is actually getting stronger.

_**TBC...**_

_~Aw, wasn't that sweet? You all thought China would blow up and kill Iceland? Hell no, China can be reasonable... right? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I was gone for so long, but I will try to put up a new chapter once every other week or maybe sooner. Depends. See ya, Friends.~_


	8. Shackles

Hey guys, here is the next chapter for ya. This story is what happens when one has friends you rp with and constantly have weird ass ideas thrown around. I swear, if I made a fanfic for every time we had an idea... I would have filled up the site, giving it an error. Anyways, enjoy!~

**Chapter 8: Shackles**

"Eh?! Really?!" Iceland exclaimed, shocked by the information Hong Kong had just told him and England.

England was in shock also, but he just had no way of knowing how to react to this.

Iceland could only stare at Hong with his jaw hanging open. "I can't believe it. China? Did you get into England's spell book again or are you pulling my leg?"

Hong smirked, laughing at his boyfriend's face. "Ice, I swear I am, like, telling the truth. China was totally cool with it as long as we, like, get married and stuff."

If Iceland could get any more shocked, this was probably over his limit. "WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!"

England had burst out laughing at that. "Leon, lad, please bloody stop! This joke is too much!"

Grinning, Hong Kong shook his head. "Like, no joke. Totally 100% serious." Turning his head, he smirked cockily at his lover. "You won't? But you would, like, look so cute in a dress."

Blushing, Iceland grumbled, "I'm not cute. And no way in hell will I put on a dress for you."

"Aw, come on Ice! I already, like, have one picked out and everything!" Hong Kong said, voice dead serious.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?!"

Hong Kong laughed. "At least, I saw one you would, like, look totally cute in on a magazine. And China even totally agreed! Really reasonable!"

England laughed, shaking his head. "China, being reasonable? You should have video taped the moment lad, so your old man can believe in miracles again."

"I totally should have. Like, a once in a lifetime thing needs to be recorded." Hong agreed, regretting not having caught that moment on film.

After everyone had calmed down enough, they discussed what Iggy had to say about the development of their child.

"Iceland's pregnancy is going smoothly." England said, easing some of Hong Kong's worry. He continued, "I cannot detect any problems with the baby, but I will want Iceland to come here once a month for an annual checkup, and if something happens please do not hesitate to call me."

The young couple nodded in agreement, relieved they had Iggy to help them out with what they knew little about. "Okay Dad, thanks." Hong said, truly glad about it.

England smiled, "Anytime. Now," As he spoke, Iggy handed them a basket of books. "For the meantime, I want you to take these pregnancy books to study. They will tell you everything you need to know for now."

Icey took the basket from Hong Kong to peek in at them, a little of the stress leaving him with the helpful information he will gain from these, but also a little scared of what he might find. "England... does it hurt, giving birth?."

The elder hesitated before saying, "Do not worry yourself over that for now. Just focus on staying healthy and happy. Stress is not well for the baby."

Hong took the basket from Icey and used his free hand to rub his boyfriend's back soothingly. Iceland sighed in contentment as Hong Kong leaned down to kiss his pale forehead, murmuring lowly so only the Icelandic could hear, "It'll be okay. Like, you can trust him."

Icey knew he was being a worrywart, but he couldn't help it. At least he felt comforted by his boyfriend's assurance of England, though he didn't really need it. He just felt like the elder nation was one he could trust.

England has the qualities of a father, and a good one too for Hong Kong to trust him so impeccably. England, making sure Icey and the baby were healthy, made the Icelandic feel upset.

'Norge should be the one saying it's all okay. He should be the one to use his magic to make sure the baby is alright.' He thought, pain lacing through his chest. 'Instead, he chains me down and takes away my choices. I want a say too.'

Sighing, Iceland thought bitterly, 'Why bother with my shackles? They won't come off.'

"He won't let me go."

"What'd you say Ice?" Hong Kong asked.

Neither country could read through the mask Icey carefully placed on; one thing he learned from his older brother. Frowning, he tugged at Hong's arm. "I want liquorish."

"Ice, I just bought you some, like, half an hour ago." Hong Kong said, raising an eyebrow.

Iceland groaned in impatience. "But they're all gone! That wasn't even worth being called a bag!"

"That was a jumbo sized bag."

"It was small!" Icey insisted, growling. "Now get me liquorish!"

"Okay, okay. Like, see ya Dad. I need to feed my demanding boyfriend before he, like, robs the store for liquorish."

"Goodbye Lad. Goodbye Iceland. Please do come back sometime soon for another check up."

Walking out the door, hand in hand, Hong Kong grinned at Icey. "Now, let's get you some more liquorish. I'll get two bags this time."

"Three."

"Fine, three."

"Yay!" Icey cheered, smiling brightly as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you Hongy~"

Rolling his eyes, Hong couldn't help but smile back. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Looking up at him, Icey shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is LIQUORISH!" He squealed in delight, pumping his fist in the air as he got in the car.

'Icey is totally a liquorish-holic.' Hong Kong thought before climbing into the car and driving off.

_**TBC...**_

_~Okay, I know I suck at updating. And I know I have been gone without a single update in almost a month. And I know I have made Hong Kong more stereotypical, but please be patient with me. I just suck in general. Like I say many times, I need inspiration before writing so I am not being half-assed. I hate being that douche who decides to just throw something on paper that they didn't put any effort in and call it a story. I REFUSE TO BE THAT KIND OF PERSON, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! Okay, now that I have used that terrible excuse, who went to Tora-con during the weekend? I DID! It was sooooo much fun! I cosplayed as Fem!Iceland on Saturday. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter Friends.~_


	9. Broken

_~I know, I know. I am terrible at updating. Go ahead and yell at me. I deserve it for making you all wait so long. Anyways, here is the next chapter.~_

**Chapter 9: Broken**

Gasping, Iceland woke up with a start, panic rising as he finds the bed unoccupied besides himself.

Instinctively bringing his hands to his baby belly, Icey instantly calmed down a bit to rationally look around for his significant other.

Hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom, he sighed in relief. They weren't completely alone. It was just a dream.

Sliding out of bed, Icey clutched his night robe closed as he sleepily opened the washroom door, finding Hong Kong washing his hands.

Hong looked at the Icelandic boy, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as Icey sleepily rubbed his eyes. 'He's so cute.'

"You're awake Ice? Like, sorry. I had to go."

Iceland shook his head at the apology, yawning tiredly. "Nah, s'cool. S'just a lil' sleepy 'nd I couln't find ya."

Hong Kong looked Iceland over, noticing the dark bags under his lover's eyes that refused to leave, a certain hint of worry inside the violet eyes that also liked to stick unwelcomingly. "You, like, have another nightmare Ice?"

"...No..." The Icelandic fidgeted at the words, which answered the question itself over the obvious lie.

The Asian reached his hand out and brushed the bangs of Icey's soft, white hair back in comfort. "Let's go back to bed. You, like, need sleep."

Icey leaned into the touch, sighing contently as he nodded his head in agreement, hands on his rounded stomach. "Okay."

Hong reached down and tugged Iceland into his hold, loving how the other instantly blushed and hid his face in the Asian's chest, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Carrying the other out of the bathroom and into their shared bedroom, the Asian carefully set the pregnant Nordic down onto the bed, then pulled the Icelandic to him as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Icey smiled and snuggled into the embrace, loving how his boyfriend curved against his back with arms protectively around him.

It made him feel safe, for himself and their soon-to-be child. Icey knew without a doubt that Hong Kong would be a great father, like Norway had raised and protected him as a chibi.

Thinking of his elder brother made his chest pang and heart drop, tears being furiously blinked back as he clung onto Hong's arms for support. Iceland hated feeling so hurt, with his heart broken over the matter.

_Maybe he's right..._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Ice shook it away in guilt and anger. _What am I saying? Norge is WRONG!_

Placing his hands on his hard and rounded tummy, Icey hated himself for even thinking such a thing.

_He or she never asked for this. Baka Norge is wrong, I can feel it._

Iceoland was tired, but before he fell asleep he felt another hands overlap his, both hands now pressed gently against the Icelandic's belly.

_That's right... he will keep us safe. Hong Kong will keep us from being broken._

With this in mind, Icey smiled and fell into a peaceful much needed sleep.

_**TBC...**_

_~Sorry again, I know I am terrible at updating. At least it hasn't been too long. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, whenever that is.~_


	10. Precious

_~Omg I know it's been so freaking long since I updated this story. But here I am with the next chapter! Yay! Enjoy.~_

**Chapter 10: Precious**

Sitting on the couch, Iceland carefully knotted the wool before pulling it tight, looking to admire his handy work.

It took a long time, but Icey has finally gotten the hang of knitting.

England suggested finding a hobby that didn't have him on his feet, so since ice fishing wasn't an option he decided on this.

He tried sewing, but after pricking his fingers on the needle 10 times in a half hour period, Hong Kong banned him from needles, deeming them 'too dangerous for the delicate prego Icey'.

Iceland felt his manhood at stake when knitting was suggested, but eventually gave in, realizing that it wasn't that bad. It relaxed him, and England wanted him to stay unstressed, so win-win.

Maybe it made him look like an elderly woman, but who cared? Icey was home alone and it seemed a better time than any to keep his mind preoccupied.

It was dusk out when he felt it. It was gentle at first, just a little fluttering feeling, but then the second hit him hard.

"Oh!" Reaching instinctively, he put his hand on his stomach just in time to feel another hit just against his palm.

The baby was kicking.

Icey looked at his stomach in wonder, rubbing the skin there in hopes to sooth the little being. "Kicking now? But daddy isn't home yet."

A small answering kick was received against his palm, as if urging for more attention. Icey rubbed the belly, sighing as he wished Hong was there to share in the moment.

Another hard kick made him wince. "Papa's here little one. You must be cranky, I'm sorry but I can't sleep until Daddy gets back."

When another kick hit him, a little lighter, Icey sighed. "Want me to sing you to sleep?"

After a second, as if in thought, the baby fluttered against his hand. Iceland took that as a yes.

_'What kind of song is there? Um, lullabies... lullabies... oh, I have one.'_

Taking a deep breath, Icey began to sing an Icelandic lullaby humans sang in his country to their young.

"Dýrmætur mín, pínulítill einn minn, lagðist ansi höfuðið.

Kærust einn minn, syfjaður mín, tími til þess að fara að sofa."

The baby lightly stirred, as if settling down. Icey took that as a sign it was enjoying the song and continued.

"Dýrmætur einn minn, ekki elskan einn minn láta þinn augnháranna gráta.

Þykja vænt einn minn þreyttur einn minn það er kominn tími til að fara að sofa."

Looking up, Icey looked out the window into the darkening sky, smiling in nostalgia as he sang softly.

"Bara lúta höfði og gefa áhyggjum mér.

Bara loka augunum og falla í sætasta draumi, orsök í elskandi örmum mínum.

Öruggur eins og þú munt alltaf vera svo uss elskan mín og sofa."

Closing his eyes, Iceland gently tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, singing to the rhythm of his people.

"Og í draumum þínum sem þú munt ríða á engla vængi.

Keppa við stjörnurnar og snerta Guðs auglit

Og ef þú ættir vakna ég ætla að senda þér aftur að sofa."

Iceland felt himself drifting off, not hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, only slightly stirring as Hong Kong gently lifting him up, hands protectivly wrapped around his belly as he sang softly in half-sleep.

"Dýrmætur mín, pínulítill einn minn, ég kyssa litla kinnina

Og undir brosandi tungl ég skal syngja þér aftur að sofa"

_'Dýrmætur einn minn... Ég elska þig, litla.'_

**_TBC..._**

_~*fangirl squeals* Omg I love this so much. The song is actually 'My Precious One' by Celine Dion, just badly translated into Icelandic. And the bottom says: "My Precious One... I love you, little one." Icey will make a great papa! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, and stay fabulous.~_


	11. Odds and Ends

_~Here is the next chapter. I will try my best to actually make an effort to post chapters consistently. I know, I say that a lot. But I really will try, so let's get to this!~_

**Chapter 11: Odds and Ends**

"Norge, can I come in? I made ya coffee."

Hearing an audible click from the door, Denmark happily opened it and walked in, not surprised by how disarray the room was.

Norway had locked himself in his room for the past week, only letting the Dane in to give him coffee and buttered foods. Norge wouldn't accept any without butter, and a lot of it.

A lot of butter (his normal amount) meant he was happy. A LOT of butter (so much you're surprised Norge doesn't have Diabetes) meant he was sulking.

"Just set it there." Norge said gloomily, pointing to the cluttered night stand before collapsing onto his bed.

"Norge, ya should let some light in here. Maybe we should open a windo-"

With a flick of his fingers, blue flames licked the 3 candles hanging from the wall above the bed.

"When did ya install medieval candles? Wait, that's not what I meant Norgy!"

"Do not call me that." Norway grumbled, muffled by the pillow covering his face.

"Norge, ya need more sunlight. And fresh air. And less butter."

"I'll melt if you let the sun in."

"Yeah, cause ya eat so much butter ya might become it."

"Good idea. Butter doesn't have little brothers who do dangerous things. Hand me my spell book."

"Norge, no. We aren't turning ya into butter. Maybe if ya would try talking with little Icey, ya'd be happier."

"What's the point? He won't listen to me, no matter what I say."

Denmark sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Maybe that's cause ya don't listen to 'em."

Norway was quiet, so Denmark added, "You'll never know until you get off your ass and actually try."

Sighing, Norway got up. "You're right, for once. Thanks- what the hell are you wearing?"

Looking down at his 'I love Norway' apron, Denmark smiled. "I got it while shopping for more milk and butter. Do ya like it?"

"..." Norway got up and, much to the Dane's surprise, patted Denny's head.

"Does that mean ya like it?! Huh Norgy, huh?! Do ya?! Do ya?!"

"No. I just feel like idiocy like this needs to be acknowledged."

"Oh come on Norge! You know ya love me, and my 10 inch di-"

With that, Norway pulled on Denmark's tie, effectively shutting him up. "You complete that sentence, I'll rip off that little thing you pride yourself in."

And with that, Norway let go and stalked off with a furious blush, Denmark happily following behind him.

Later that day, Denmark spent his time cleaning Norway's room. After the room was spick and span, Denmark happily hung the matching 'I love Denmark' apron on the door's hook.

It was necessary to take care of the odds and ends, and Denmark always made sure to do that for his Norge.

_**TBC...  
**_

_~Such DenNor fluff, I love it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay fabulous.~_


End file.
